


Blissful encounter

by HisHighnessCat



Series: Wicked Fantasies [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, sub!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHighnessCat/pseuds/HisHighnessCat
Summary: BDSM. Newt had always been the one to dominate, but he secretly longed for someone to dominate him. A guest visitor at the club might be able to fulfill his wishes.





	Blissful encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaiaSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaSakura/gifts).



> Soooo... This is my first smut story ever. And I apparently decided to dive straight into BDSM. Go big or go home? Anyway, I hope you like it! -Cat
> 
> (Thanks Faia for the prompt!)

The exterior of Wicked Fantasies was extraordinary unremarkable. The entrance was just a regular door set in a windowless brick building. There wasn’t even a sign with the club’s name anywhere. No one without access would ever know what hid inside those walls, and the only ones with access was members and - at rare times - specially invited guests.

Newt had been a member at the club for almost three years now, ever since he himself had gotten an invite from a friend of his who’d been a regular. Their friendship had since then faded, but Newt still visited the club. 

Just inside the door was a small reception. The rhythmic pounding from the music next door spilled into this space. Newt held up his membership card to the little twink behind the desk, who hadn’t looked up to meet his eyes. Just like it should be.

“Good evening, sir,” the young man said politely, his voice surprisingly deep for the boyish face he had. “Do you want me to take your jacket?”

“No. Thanks anyway.” Newt looked down at his black leather jacket.  His outfit that night might be more casual than what was usually worn around the club, but he didn’t plan for this to be a usual kind of night with the same old goal so he didn’t care much.

“Then please, go right in. I hope you have a good time!”

Newt nodded curtly and turned to enter the double set of doors to his left. The music in there was much louder, and the light was dimmed down. He took a second to looked around the room. It was packed, but that was never really a surprise on a Friday night. The small stage was currently empty, but there was most certainly a demonstration of some sort happening later. Distorted sounds of wooden paddles slapping against skin came from the corner where the spanking benches were, and from the other side of the room where the sex swings were came moans and shouts and squelching sounds from whatever the subs there was being put through. There was no actual fucking going on though, that was reserved for the private rooms, or if one wanted to watch - or be watched - the group room.

Newt walked over to the bar, passing a few tables with seated doms and their kneeling subs. A few of them greeted him as he walked by, inviting him to take a chair and sit down with them but he shook his head and thanked them, but he was going to get a drink.

The bar wasn’t really a bar, in that that it didn’t serve any alcohol. That was one of the first rules the members of Wicked Fantasies had to agree to - never play when you’re drunk, and never enter a scene with someone who has been drinking. So when Newt took a place in front of the bar he decided to order a coke. 

“Hey man, haven’t seen you in a bit. Busy week last week?” the bartender, Minho, asked him as he set down the glass. 

“Uh, yeah,” Newt sighed. “Lost a business deal. Lots of work, lots of overtime.” It wasn’t a complete lie, more like it wasn’t the whole truth. 

“Hm, tough. You look pretty down though. You sure you’re alright?”

He sighed again. “Yeah. Maybe. I dunno. I think I just have to work through… some stuff.”

Minho shrugged. “Whatever you say. I’ll be here if you ever wanna talk about it.”

“Yeah, thanks, Min.” Newt gave him a grateful smile and Minho nodded before moving on to other customers. 

The thing was that Newt knew exactly what was wrong, and deciding to come to the club that night had been a big mistake. He had a role to play here. He was a dom, he was in charge, and that was the expectation the people here had on him. They had no idea how badly he wanted to just for once be the one who didn’t have to be in control.

Newt had started out as a dom, and he liked the role just fine. Most of the time that was exactly what he wanted to be in a scene. He liked to make someone beg, to know that he held their pleasure in his hands and that he could either give it or deny it depending on his mood and what the subs needed. It was exciting, truly, and when the payoff finally came it was always glorious. 

But being a dom didn’t do everything for him. It didn’t silence the nagging voices constantly ringing in his mind, the thoughts telling him that he had no idea what he did, that he did something wrong, nothing was ever good enough, he was nothing, nothing,  _ worthless _ , and everyone knew it - they just just put up with him out of pity for the sorry excuse of a person that he was. 

Newt wanted more than anything to escape those thought, to let go, but dominating only kept him in control, in the present. He’d love for someone to occasionally give to him the release that he had given the men he’d played with. He wanted to be dominated, pushed down and taken, to float off on pure sensation. But none of the men at Wicked Fantasies would suit his needs. To them he was a dom, simple as that. Why had he believed even for a second that going there today would change anything?

Newt put down his empty glass. He had even been fully aware of emptying it, to busy being buried alive by his own scattered mind. He turned his head sideways, looking at the few others seated at the bar. Some of them he knew well, others he’d just seen around the club from time to time. But one face wasn’t familiar at all, and when Newt shifted his gaze to the man’s hands, he could easily tell that he was a guest.

Guests could be invited by anyone - though they rarely were - and needed a one-time pass to enter. They also had to wear a wristband to show that they weren’t members, and they could choose between a green one or a red one. A red band meant that the person was just there to observe and check out the club, and told members to stay away with any propositions. A green one on the other hand meant that the person was open for some play. And this particular guest had a green band.

Newt led his eyes roam over the man’s body. He was definitely hot, with just the right amount of muscle definition. And his arms… Oh god, his arms were to  _ die _ for. And if Newt were being honest his face was equally gorgeous. Maybe… If Newt was lucky tonight, maybe this guy could be what he was looking for, someone who didn’t know his history as a dom and that hopefully was the dominant type himself.

He rose from his seat and sauntered over to the stranger. 

“Checking out the place?” he asked, and intentionally made his voice sultry and low.  _ He’s gonna think you’re a moron for talking like that-- No! Hush, quiet!  _ The man turned to him and raked his eyes up and down Newt’s body. Apparently he liked what he saw because a little smug smile came onto his lips.

“Yeah. Just moved to the area and was looking for a new club. Got an invite from a friend. You’re a member?” he said, gaze moving down Newt’s arms looking for a wrist band, and maybe - just maybe, he lingered a little on Newt’s biceps. 

“Mm, yeah. A regular, more or less,” Newt gestured to the man’s own band. “The green one. You up for a scene?”

“That’s why I’m here. Are you interested?”

_ Definitely. _ Newt licked his lips. “Dom or sub?”

The man smirked. “Switch. But mostly dom.”

“Perfect,” Newt breathed out. “I’m Newt.”

“Thomas.” Thomas held out his hand in a polite gesture that seemed very out of place given the situation. Newt shook it. Thomas’ grip was firm and Newt imagined that hand gripping his hips with the same ferocity. He felt his pulse kick up, just a little. “Well, shall we?”

Newt nodded, then turned to the bar. “Hey Min, I need one of the private rooms!” he called out. Minho grabbed a key from the wall behind him and slid it over the table with a wink.

“Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Newt snorted at that. There was  _ very little _ that Minho wouldn’t do at least once.

Newt took the key and led the way to the back of the club where the private rooms were located. He double checked that he’d really locked the door behind him, he didn’t want any unplanned voyeurs. When he was sure no one would accidentally wander in on them he turned to Thomas.

“So, Newt, what are your safewords?” 

“Winter to stop, Ivy to slow down.” Newt appreciated that Thomas had been the one to bring up the subject. It was reassuring. 

Thomas nodded. “Any hard limits?”

“The usual,” Newt shrugged. “No blood, no permanent marks, no scat or such. And I don’t like total sensory deprivation. A blindfold is okay, or earplugs, and I can be restrained during both, but not all at the same time.”

“Okay,” Thomas said. “How about we only work with the blindfold and some easy bondage today then?”

Newt swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Good. Now,” He paused, and his mouth turned up in an eager smirk. “Strip.”

Newt wanted to undress as fast as he could in the anticipation of what would come, but at the same time nerves twisted his guts, so he took his time stripping until he finally stood naked in front of Thomas. 

“Present.” The command was short, sharp and full of an authority that hadn’t been there just a minute ago. Newt felt his posture straighten almost by itself, and he crossed his arms behind his back. 

Thomas walked in a circle around him, eyes examining every single inch of his body. It felt private, and intimate, and Newt had a tingling sensation surge throughout his whole being. When Thomas finished up his inspection he stood right in front of Newt, who kept his eyes respectfully low. 

“We’ll do it like this; you speak only to answer direct questions unless I state otherwise, and you’ll call me Sir. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now, kneel. Keep your back straight and your hands on your knees.”

Newt sank down to the floor in the specified position. Even though it was such a simple order, he felt conflicted. On one hand he longed to follow whatever orders Thomas had for him, his body screamed out to do so, but he moved stiffly and his mind struggled to break the habit to be the one to give orders. If only he could shut it off, just  _ not think _ -

“Look at me.” The words were a command, but there was something softer in Thomas voice than what had been there before. Newt turned his head up and met Thomas’s gaze. “Beautiful. You’re stunning like this.” Thomas stroked over Newt’s cheek and along his jaw to his chin. 

“Next…” His hands moved to unzip the fly of his pants. Newt almost sucked in a breath when he saw that Thomas wore nothing under. “Suck. Get it nice and hard, but keep your hands where they are. You will only use your mouth.”

Newt obeyed immediately, leaning forward to take Thomas’ cock in his mouth. It was a thing of beauty, really, semi-hard and slightly larger than average. It would look even better fully erect. 

“Hn! That’s good. Use your tongue, show me what that pretty little mouth can do.”

Newt could feel it harden further and he went as deep as he could before pulling back, sucking all the way to the head. He licked around it, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit. He released Thomas with an audible pop and licked his lips before diving in again. Taking a moment to mentally prepare himself, Newt relaxed his throat and swallowed around the cock, taking it all the way down. Thomas let out a loud groan and a hand flew to bury itself in Newt’s hair. The grip was tight, pulling hard on the strands and Newt couldn’t help but to let out a groan of his own. He took his time as he pulled back again until his tongue once more circled the head and Newt could breathe unrestricted. Then he let the cock fully slip out and sucked in a gulp of air.

When he tried to lean forward again Thomas’ hold on his hair didn’t let him. “Well, you’re pretty good at that,” he said, and there was a slight panting to his words. “An experienced little cocksucker.” His hand moved to cup Newt’s cheek, thumb running over his lower lip which already felt a little swollen. Thomas only stayed there for a moment before he let go, and Newt watched under his lashes as the man walked over to a cabinet that stood close to the large bed in the room. Thomas opened it and took out something, then walked back to Newt and showed him hat he’d picked out.

It was the promised blindfold, and - Newt’s breath sped up - a flogger.  _ Oh god. _

“Look at me.” Newt tore his gaze from the flogger and up to meet Thomas’. A small worried crinkle had appeared between his eyebrows. “Breathe, boy. Do you wanna use your safeword?”

“No, Sir.” Newt replied. It wasn’t so much fear he felt that had caused his reaction, more…  _ excitement. _ Anticipation. He imagined the feeling of those straps against his skin and his dick jerked slightly at the thought. Thomas must have noticed because the worried crinkle disappeared and he chuckled. 

“I see.” His smile turned wicked. “Stand up and walk over to the St. Andrew’s Cross. I want you strapped up on that for me.”

Newt almost shot to his feet and nearly stumbled over nothing as he hurried over to the big wooden X in the corner of the room. Thomas followed behind him, and when they stood in front of it he grasped Newt’s wrists and secured them with the attached leather cuffs so that Newt had his back to the room. Thomas then proceeded to fasten the ankle cuffs too so that he was well and truly restrained to the frame.

There was a fluttering in the pit of his stomach as he waited to see what would happen next, but for a few moments there was nothing more, but then he could feel Thomas’ hand stroking over his ass and a voice close to his ear. “God, you’re pretty.”

Thomas slid the blindfold over his eyes and the world went dark. It was a soft blindfold, comfortable to wear and good enough to shut out all light. The hand returned to stroke and squeeze Newt’s ass, and he jumped slightly at the unseen action.

The stroking continued until Newt had calmed so much that he was almost in a meditative state. Without sight he could focus completely on the sensations in his body; on Thomas’ hands on him, on the feel of the blindfold and the cuffs that he tentatively tried to pull at, just to feel the chains straighten, holding him in place. 

Thomas lifted his hand off of him, and was replaced with the tickling of the flogger’s strands as Thomas lightly ran the ends of it up his spine.

“Now, I’m going to give you ten strokes with the flogger. You will count them and thank me for each one, got it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The flogger lifted off and without even a second’s delay Thomas sharply brought it down high across Newt’s back. Newt let out a shocked gasp.  _ Jesus, that hurt. _ Then a cold hand stroked over the burning area and the pain quickly died down to just a low humming warmth. It felt good.

“One. Thank you, Sir.” 

The hand disappeared and then the flogger came down again, even higher up - closer to his shoulders. It stung as much as the first one had done, but this time he’d been expecting it so it wasn’t as much of a shock. Again Thomas stroked over the area, soothing away the pain. It was such a comforting gesture, and Newt almost wished he wasn’t restrained so that he could lean into the touch fully.

“Two. Thank you, Sir.”

The next slash landed on his thigh. Newt hissed at the sharp pain, but at the same time he could also feel his dick twitch in response. This time Thomas didn’t go over the area with his hand, instead letting the pain fade on its own, but after Newt had thanked him for that one Thomas leaned closer to his ear and murmured “You’re doing wonderful, pup.” The praise wasn’t anything special, nothing Newt hadn’t said himself to the subs he’d played with, but it had a very unexpected effect. Pride bubbled up inside him, pride that he’d pleased Thomas, and that little endearment made him feel a sort of belonging - like he was Thomas’ and no one else’s. And in that moment, in this scene, he was.

Strike four and five came fast, one after the other, both landing over previous spots. It burned worse than the first times, but it was like the heat of it had a fast track straight to his cock. Six and seven hit his ass, making him yelp - and he would have jumped if it weren’t for the ankle restraints. Then Thomas’ hand was there again, on his ass, fingers dipping down his crack and almost,  _ almost _ across his hole. Newt’s breath caught in his throat, but before he’d even comprehend the action Thomas was gone and the flogger came back for the eight stroke.

This one hurt way more. The pain spread out to every part of Newt’s body. He could feel the pounding of it in his fingertips even, and he knew he’d yelled out, even if he’d been too focused on his back to even really hear it.

Thomas reached his arms around Newt’s torso and held him until he regained the ability to stand rather than hang off the cross. Then Thomas reached down to grasp Newt’s cock that despite it all had managed to stay hard. He gave it a long tug, and Newt felt like he’d gone up in flames. His whole body was extra sensitive, almost electrically charged, and Thomas slow, languid jerks on his cock went straight to his head and made his brain short circuit.

“Good, boy. You took that beautifully. Do you want to use your safeword?”

Again the praise made warmth bloom inside him, and just the thought that Thomas would stop to make sure he was okay made him feel light as a cloud. And really, he didn’t want to stop. Not yet. Despite the pain his cock was still interested in continuing and Newt’s mind felt at the same time fuzzy and more awake than ever. So he shook his head.

“No, Sir. Eight, thank you, Sir.” He panted hard, barely able to get the words out. Thomas gave his cock one last stroke before he backed off. 

The flogger landed on his thighs next, but now in comparison to the previous one it barely even hurt. It just sent out that same delicious burning, and Newt groaned and thanked Thomas for it. 

“Last one now.” Thomas said. “This one will be the hardest, even more than before. You won’t be harmed, I can promise you that, but it will hurt. Do you think you can take it?”

Newt gulped, but he knew he could handle it. “Yes, Sir.”

A heartbeat. Two. And then the flogger came down. A loud, drawn out yell ripped itself out of Newt’s throat and he strained against the cuffs. The hit had been hard and it sent fire flaring through him, igniting every nerve, every muscle contracting. Newt gulped for air, and for a moment everything seemed too bright, even through his blindfold. 

Thomas held him again, his hands stroking all over his back making him both hiss at the sting and arch into it. Newt leaned his head back, resting briefly on Thomas’ shoulder.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now,” Thomas said in a husky tone. “Fucking perfect.”

“Thank you. Thank you, Sir.” Newt panted heavily. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips. He felt safe, lit up, alive. Present in the moment, and for once not off in negative thoughts. It was a heady feeling. “Ten, Sir.”

Thomas moved to cup his ass. “Going to fuck you now. Gonna stretch out that pretty little hole of yours and take you.”

_ Yes, oh god, yes! _ Thomas moved away and Newt was colder without him pressed up behind him, but it wasn’t for long. The hands came back, one spreading his asscheeks, burning a little at the contact of where the flogger had previously danced across his skin, and then a lube slicked finger circled his hole.  _ Oh, please, please, just- _

The finger slipped in. Newt gasped. It had been such a long time since he’d taken anything inside him that he’d almost forgotten what it was like. The finger searched around, massaging almost, before being joined by a second digit. Newt could feel Thomas stretching him, preparing him, and  _ fuck, _ it was good. But he wanted more.

He pushed his ass back, trying to get the fingers deeper but only received a chuckle in response. “Eager, are we? Not yet, be patient.”

Soon enough a third finger entered him, and this one hurt just a little, but almost immediately Thomas took hold of his dick again and Newt promptly forgot to focus on much else. Then the fingers in his ass found his prostate and ground down on it, and Newt choked on air. “Ah! Please, please! Sir! Please!”

Thomas removed his fingers, and Newt heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper being torn open. He squirmed in anticipation, but Thomas gripped his hips in a steady hold and kept him still. Then Thomas’ cock was at his entrance, pushing,  _ pushing _ , and Newt’s hole stopped resisting the intrusion and let Thomas in. 

Thomas held still for a few seconds, letting Newt adjust, then he started thrusting in a slow pace, going a little deeper each time. Newt’s own cock was almost uncomfortably hard, already dripping precum, and  _ oh god, why didn’t Thomas just fuck him harder already!  _

He’d barely even finished the thought before Thomas picked up speed, going faster and faster, and Newt could only pant and gasp and hang on. Then Thomas grasped his dick again and started to jerk him along with his thrusts.

“Let go, boy,” Thomas breathed in his ear. “Let go. I’ve got you.” And suddenly it was like a wall in his mind shattered, something that Newt had unknowingly fought against, not letting himself take that step. But now he could. And he did. He let the sensations flow over him, turning the world white. And he soared. And for once, he thought of nothing at all.

He slowly came back to a soothing voice, though he didn’t quite understand what was said. He tried to listed harder, and the words started to make sense.

“-ere. I’m here, boy. Come back to me. It’s okay now.”

Newt blinked, the world around him becoming clearer. He wasn’t strung up on the cross anymore, instead he was seated on Thomas’ lap on the bed, cradled in his arms. Thomas gently combed his fingers through Newt’s hair, and it only added to his relaxed feeling. In fact, his whole body felt like it had been turned into jelly, and his back still echoed with the dull burn. 

Newt raised his head to look at Thomas. “Sir?”

Thomas smiled warmly at him. “Hey there. Welcome back.”

“Hm… what?” Thomas chuckled softly, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners.

“You were off in subspace. And you were so beautiful.”  _ Ah, of course. _ He should have known. He’d seen subs before that were in subspace, but he’d never experienced it himself. So this was what it was like? 

Thomas carefully lifted Newt off of him and sat him down on the comforter. The rough material against his sore ass stung, and he sucked in a breath. 

“Lie down on your stomach. I’ll be back in a sec with something for your back.”

Newt really didn’t want Thomas to go anywhere, but he’d said that he’d be back, and Newt trusted him.  _ Weird. _ He barely knew the guy.

Not even a minute later Thomas was back from the adjoining bathroom with a wet towel and a tube of what Newt guessed to be some sort of salve. Thomas sat down beside him.

“Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” he said before placing the towel on Newt’s back. It did hurt a little, but the cold wetness of it as Thomas wiped down his back felt blissful. Then Thomas removed the towel and proceeded to spread the salve over his sore skin, running his hands up and down his back to rub it in. It was nice, and Newt hummed in appreciation. 

When Thomas was done he laid down beside Newt and pulled him in close, again stroking his hair. Newt’s eyelids were heavy, and Thomas must have noticed that, because he said, “You can sleep for a bit, if you want. We don’t have to be out of here just yet.”

“Mm,” Newt mumbled. “Will you still be here?”

“Yeah. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Newt hummed again. “Thank you.” 

Before sleep took him he decided that when he woke up he’d ask Thomas for his number, and maybe, hopefully, they could meet up again sometime. Newt wanted that more than what was probably reasonable, and he wished Thomas wanted it too. And judging from the way Thomas held him - carefully, tenderly, almost lovingly - Newt would guess that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me take a moment to be boring and tell you some important stuff:  
> If you are interested in trying BDSM, please make sure you have safewords and that your partner will respect you using them! This cannot be compromised! Be clear about what you're not willing to do, your hard limits, and if someone won't follow them, don't - I repeat Don't - play with them! Ever! Also don't force someone else to go against their hard limits! And remember to follow SSC - Safe, Sane, Consent! And research safe BDSM techniques or find a club that will do demonstrations of proper techniques. Finally, aftercare is more important than you might think. Take care of each other after a scene until both are mentally and physically stable enough. 
> 
> Stay safe!  
> -Cat


End file.
